deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opa-Opa VS Shooty Cat
Note: This is Afroapproved's oldest and worst battle, so no hate in the comments please. Interlude Shoot em' ups. Whether you love them or hate them, have been around since the beginning of video games. But these games are apart of the sub categories called Cute em' Ups. Opa-Opa, Sega's space ship mascot. And, Shooty Cat, Mighty Games' mobile mascot. I'm Afroapproved, and it's my job to find out who would win, a DEATHBATTLE!! Shooty Cat This cat from Shooty Skies hasn't been around all that long. First day viewing on September 29th 2015. But, he has left his mark on mobile gaming, with over thirty thousand games downloaded. And a 4.5 star rating. But onto Shooty Cat's powers. Shooty Cat has a standard turret on his plane. This turret has seemingly infinite ammo, and shoots five bullets per second. But when he grabs a blue power up, a few things can happen. He could get a spread shot that makes it so that every three seconds he shoots three bullets. He can also get a triple or double gun, which doubles or triples his firepower. The triple and double powers even working in harmony with the spread shot. But if Shooty Cat takes time to stop shooting he can release a barrage of missiles. These missiles will home onto his enemies. But Shooty Cat also gets orange power ups, which give him companions that will help him fight. One of these friends is missile pug, who when Shooty Cat fires bullets the pug fires missiles, now these missiles aren't as powerful as the ones Shooty Cat uses in his special. Geese can also be summoned and what is special about this power is that two geese are spawned and they shoot even while Shooty Cat isn't. Gunny Rabbit is another friend who shoots a stream of bullets when Shooty Cat is firing. The last friend is Time Cat who slows down time smally. Sadly these power ups only last for around a minute. Shooty Cats biggest problem is his Durability only able to take one hit from his enemies. But with the right amount of coins, he can bring himself back to life. For the sake of this battle not going on forever Shooty Cat will get one hundred coins. Overall, Shooty Cat has some great power ups to compliment his power and speed, but has terrible durability. *A character select screen selects Shooty Cat and the game begins* Opa-Opa Opa-Opa is a sentient space ship, that is about a foot tall, and 30 inches wide including its wingspan. But just because he's fighting doesn't mean he's not tough. Opa-Opa fights bosses at least six times his size. Fantasy Zones story goes a bit like this: In the space year 6216 (1422 in the original Arcade version), the Fantasy Zone was cast in panic at the collapse of the interplanetary monetary system. The Space Guild reveals the plans of the planet Menon, whose forces are stealing the other planets' currencies to fund a huge fortress in the Fantasy Zone. Opa-Opa is sent to the Menon system after they stole supplies from other systems. It is revealed that Opa-Opa's father is the leader of Menon. 10 years after Fantasy Zone. Opa-Opa is once again sent to defeat the Menons. As it turns out, the mastermind behind the Menons is Opa-Opa's bad self. Due to the emotional stress caused by the war he fought 10 years ago, he had split into two beings; one of them good and the other bad. Only O-Papa was aware of this fact and thus became leader of the Menons because of his bond with his son. This means that Opa-Opa beat two beings that were superior or at the same power level as him. His father and clone. Opa-Opa also has upgrades! Like the Laser beam upgrade, this upgrade lets Opa have a continuous stream of bullets. He also has the spread shot which shoots bullets that spread across the entire screen. Even Opa-Opa's regular attack is better than Shooty Cats, shooting a double shot. But, Opa-Opa has multiple bombs, small, regular bombs. Then he has fire bombs which set his enemies on fire. Then the heavy bomb, which is pretty much a giant rock... Not even a bomb. Then, Opa-Opa has engine upgrades, which increase his speed. For the sake of this battle he'll have all his speed upgrades. Overall, Opa-Opa has many upgrades, strong attacks, good defense, and great speed. *A race is starting and Opa-Opa revs their engine* DEATHBATTLE! Pre-Fight Okay, our combatants are set, lets settle this once and for all. It's time to find out who would win a Deathbattle! Don't forget to leave your bets in the comments. Opa-Opa is flying throughout the solar system, when the small ship notices large balls of fire spurting up from a planet below it. Opa-Opa goes down to investigate what it is expecting to have to fight Menons once more. Once on the planet Opa-Opa sees a cat flying in an airplane. The cat began shooting at many aircrafts that had flown up behind Opa-Opa. The cat is clearly struggling and Opa-Opa decides to help. Opa-Opa shoots at the approaching. Shooty Cat assumes Opa-Opa is an assist the way it was shooting at the enemies. Shooty Cat was surprised though when after a few minutes of shooting the aircraft didn't disappear. Shooty Cat was about to greet Opa-Opa when the spaceship turned around ready to shoot the cat. Opa-Opa trailed Shooty Cat with a laser. Shooty Cat launched a barrage of missiles. The missiles homed onto Opa-Opa but the aircraft dodged them all. FIGHT! Opa and Shooty shot multiple bullets at each other that collided in the air. That is until the missiles Shooty Cat had fired came back hitting the back of Opa-Opa, Shooty Cat then continued to launch Opa-Opa farther into the air. A present flew by and Shooty Cat went after it. Opa-Opa flew into a tree and applied the Laser upgrade. Shooty Cat collected the blue power up inside the present and it turned out to be a Triple Shot. Charging up a beam waiting for his opponent to appear Shooty Cat hovers in the air. Opa-Opa flew out of the tree assaulting Shooty Cat with beams. Shooty Cat launched missiles and Opa-Opa blew them up with the laser beam. Opa-Opa flew up to Shooty Cat's position, Opa-Opa dropped a heavy bomb on Shooty Cat bringing down the feline in the plane near the ground. Luckily for Shooty Cat he escaped the hold of the bomb before it smashed him against the ground. While Shooty Cat was busy Opa-Opa applied the Fire Bomb and Spread Shot. Opa-Opa shot many blasts at Shooty Cat but the feline countered. Their bullets collided once more but Shooty Cat couldn't hold them off forever. The bullets hit Shooty Cat many times before Opa-Opa lost the upgrade. Shooty Cat flew behind a nearby building to think of a plan. A present floated by Shooty Cat and when he emerged from behind the building he had two geese launching ducks at Opa-Opa in waves. Opa-Opa had acquired the Laser power and shot waves of lasers at Shooty cat and the geese. Shooty Cat shot at Opa-Opa too. The small spacecraft was forced to retreat with the waves of bullets flying at it. After around a minute of gathering itself Opa-Opa flew straight into the air. Shooty cat followed the small spacecraft and when Opa-Opa extemded its feet and ran around the top of a skyscraper. Shooty Cat was forced to launch missiles at Opa-Opa. The missiles destroyed many towers on the roof and even some of the ceiling. But when Opa-Opa flew up again Shooty Cat didn't follow. The cat waited as the spacecraft dive bombed back down to earth into a hole in the roof. Shooty Cat went down the side of the building following a small figure he assumed was Opa-Opa. Opa-Opa changed it's bombs to heavy bombs. Opa-Opa dropped one of the heavy bombs and it went through the tiles on each floor. Shooty Cat continued to follow the figure. Opa-Opa changed to Fire Bombs. Opa-Opa flew out of a window. Speeding after Shooty Cat Opa-Opa dropped a fire bomb. The bomb made connection with Shooty-Cat's plane catching it ablaze. The cat tried desperately to get out of the plane. And it succeeded. The cat flew out of the plane but fell just as hard into the pavement below. Splattering against the ground. Reflecting on the Cat's goggles a small box said CONTINUE? $101. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GAME OVER K.O Opa-Opa flew back into space and came across four space ships. The Space ships seemed to have a stare off. Until one interrupted on a speaker. Peppy O'Hare: '''FOX!' Do a barrel roll!'' Conclusion ... Hey! THAT WAS FORESHADOWING WASN'T IT!?Cheesy Dun, Dun, DUuuuuuuuuuuuuun Anyway, Opa-Opa had the edge in pretty much everything. Speed, Durability, Attack, and so forth. The only edge Shooty Cat really had was his power ups. And Opa-Opa's size didnt really matter, after all, Opa-Opa fights many enemies that are much larger than it! In the end, Shooty Cat just fell flat. The winner is OPA-OPA Category:Afroapproved Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:'Air Battle' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Power-Ups' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies